Gold and Aipom
New Bark Town; a town where the winds blow and tells impending change. The first and smallest town in Johto, however, Professor Elm's laboratory also was built here. However, other than Professor Elm, a new heroes dream was beginning to unfold. In New Bark Town, on the eastern side of town, there was a large Pokémon mansion. In this mansion, numerous Pokémon were often seen with a young boy and his mother. Over the years, as he began to grow into a more mature boy, the young boy became a bit famous, if you will, because of the fact that he seen as a rich person. Despite all of this, he never saw himself liked this. He did like being liked by everyone, although, this was seen when he walked through the streets with his mother everyday or so. Even by himself, throughout the streets of New Bark or Cherrygrove City, this family was known there. A day earlier... The young boy's mom had awoke early enough so that she could make breakfast for her boy. However, she knew that he would be getting up anytime soon in the morning. So, as she continued cooking, the young boy's Aipom hopped up next to the mom next to the stove that she had been cooking on. She looked up at the clock hung on the side of the wall next to her and she turned to Aipom saying, "Hey, Aibo, do you think you could wake him up for me? He needs to get up already." The young boy's Aipom, identified with a nickname, Aibo, nodded to the young boy's mom and hopped off of the counter. Aibo rushed into the young boy's room where a young boy was sleeping soundly. Aibo hopped up on the bed next to the young boy and jumped on top of him, smiling with a goofy, happy expression on its face. The young boy's eyes opened up as he saw Aibo hopping on top of him along with a bunch of his other Pokémon standing around his bedside. A Lickitung, one of his own Pokémon, held a Billiard cue at the rear end of his bed. The young boy yawned and saw that one of his jackets was resting neatly beside his bed. The young boy wipes his eyes, still dreary, however, his Lickitung hands him his Billiard Cue and gives him a giant lick across his face, completely waking him up from his slumber. "Damn Lickitung... Thanks..." The young boy falls onto the ground as his Pokémon crowd around him, tickling him and having the best time with him. "Gold, are you awake, honey?" His mom calls to him from the kitchen just as she finishes making his breakfast. "Yeah, mom!" The young boy, now revealed to be Gold, shouts back to his mother. "I'll be right out!" Gold's Pokémon move out of the way and he begins to get ready for a big day, though, to him, he didn't know BIG his day was really going to be. Gold finally strolls downstairs where his mom was just setting up his breakfast with some cereal on the side. On his actual plate, eggs, bacon, and other assortments of foods lay there, just waiting for him to eat them. "Good morning, mom." Gold said, waving to his mother as he entered the room. "Gold, you hair, it's so messy!" Gold's Mom said, as he sighed. "Why is always so spiky?" "I don't know, mom. Probably because I LIKE it this way!" Gold stated, raising his voice a bit, although, the two of them just laughed as Aibo hopped onto his shoulder, with the same expression on its face. "But seriously, are you sure you combed it correctly?" Gold's Mom asked again as she turned around to wash around to wash her hands. "It's always so spiky, Gold." "That's because that's in right now, mom!" Gold said, jokingly as he combed it again. Once he was done with his food, he gave his mom the plate and grabbed his skateboard, which was sitting on the floor next to the door. "Now!" Gold kicked up his skateboard and caught it with his other foot. "How about playing for a bit? Let's go guys!" Meanwhile, in the western part of New Bark Town, was Professor Elm's laboratory. Professor Elm, as expected, was inside, inspecting something through a microscope. He sighed as he zoomed in whatever it was he was looking at saying, "Man, I can't believe it. It's already been two years since Team Rocket was defeated. And that momentous battle between those two was amazing! I can't it ended off like that. I hope they have a rematch soon." Professor Elm then backed away from the microscope for a second and grabbed a clipboard with some paper attached to it saying, "It must have been hard for Professor Pine to take in when he learned the entire story. I know it was for me. That was some scary ass-" Professor Elm then realized he forgot to do something. There were three Poké Ball's resting on a small, metal table with a Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita sleeping in them. Professor Elm had recently caught the three of them and was supposed to assign them to new Pokémon Trainers in the Johto Region. Unfortunately, there hadn't been a new Pokémon Trainer in months ever since the events in the Kanto Region took place. Apparently, newbies were much too scared to even become Pokémon Trainers with all the random threats out in the world. Professor Elm didn't blame them though. He would be in the same position if he was a Pokémon Trainer at this point in time. "Oh right. I have to quickly do those regulations for these Pokémon. New Trainers may come any day and I need to be ready for them." A few hours later, back in New Bark Town, Gold was playing billiards in his playroom, which was within the basement of the mansion. He was listening to the radio and his Pokémon were around him, watching him expertly play billiards. "Next Up!" The DJ on the radio station shouted. "The Boy Who Rode a Lapras by Mary Atashi! Listen up!" "Oh, hell yeah! It's Mary's song! Sweet!" Gold said happily, as his favorite song began to play by his favorite artist. "The little wave that cures my heart pains... Yes, riding on Lapras... I want to go in the sea of love with you... Yes, with you, with- pirgrr-" "What the hell?!" Gold said as he turned around to fix the radio to see why it was losing its station. However, when he turned around, he saw someone standing out in his backyard, shadowed in the darkness. "Who the hell... Somebody's sneaking around in the backyard... That son of a-" Gold opened his window and hopped out into his backyard where his mother was growing different plants and other types of food. He slowly walked up to the person and when he got behind the person, he shouted, "HEY! Are you the one that ruined my antenna?! That's some stupid shit man! How dare you ruin my fun time!" The person turned around and it was revealed to be a young boy a bit younger than Gold. He had a Rattata standing by his side that looked surprised as the boy did. He shook his hands in front of him and shouted, "No, wait a second! That's not what I was doing! I'm trying to make a deal! I'm not some stupid weirdo who goes in people's backyard's and tries to steal their stuff! Trust me!" "Bull shit! Making noises in other people's backyard's sure is 'weird' to me!" Gold said as his Aipom hopped onto his shoulder. "Aibo, attack! Use scratch!" Aibo hopped off of his shoulder and sent a barrage of scratches all over the young boy and his Rattata. The young boy and Rattata could not defend themselves at all, despite the fact that Aibo wasn't even scratching them that hard. "Hold on!" The young boy shouted, stopping Aibo. "This is all a misunderstanding!Just look up there!" The boy pointed up to a tree that they were standing next to and a Murkrow was sitting in the tree holding a bag in its mouth. "That's... a Murkrow!" Gold said, surprised that the young boy wasn't lying to him. "Yup, that's right. I was in the middle of carrying my luggage and then that Murkrow just came out of nowhere and snatched it right from me." The young boy said, as Gold nodded. "That Murkrow must have ruined my antenna as well!" Gold said, as he pulled one of his Poké Ball's. "Oh, good, so you understand?" The young boy asked. "Don't worry though. This happens all the time." Gold said, as the young boy and his Rattata fell onto the ground, surprised by what he had said. "I could go up there and get it. But that depends... How much does your luggage weigh?" "Umm... I don't know. Maybe ten or eleven pounds." The young boy answered as Gold sighed. "Oh well then. I didn't want to have my signature move on this little bastard but... whatever." Gold said, as he placed his Poké Ball onto the ground and placed his Cue right behind it at exactly the right angle. "For something like this, I'll use my best tactic to catch that little aggravating son of a bitch!" Gold then launched his Poké Ball off into the air towards the Murkrow sitting in the tree. It flew high into the air at exactly the right angle, surprising the young boy greatly. "Awesome! You used your billiard cue like a catapult! That's an awesome idea!" The young boy said, completely impressed and surprised that this kid had this much skill. Aibo landed on the branch and saw that it had also stolen the antenna part that messed up his radio. Aibo held a rope in its hand when it came out and it charged over to Murkrow. It was able to strike Murkrow pretty hard with a kick to its face sending it flying backwards away from them. "Awesome! Now, get the the antenna part and... I guess this kid's luggage while you're at it!" Gold ordered, as Aibo began tying the rope it had around the luggage and the antenna part. However, that wild, mischievous Murkrow wasn't done with trying to aggravate them. "Hurry, Aibo!" Aibo then began letting the rope descend towards Gold and the young boy. Gold took off the young boy's bag that was hanging off the end and connected it to his clothes. Aibo pulled him up quickly as he landed in front of the Murkrow. Gold connected a Poké Ball to the end of his cue and shot his Poké Ball directly at the Murkrow, catching it instantly. "Awesome, you caught it! But this isn't really the time to be celebrating!" The young boy shouted as he closed his eyes awaiting the splat from Gold's body. "You'll fall!" The young boy quivered as Gold patted him on the shoulder. The young boy opened his eyes and saw that Gold was hanging upside down. "Huh?" "Look." Gold said, pointing up to his Aipom. Aibo's tail was hanging from a branch and he was holding Gold close to the ground. "This is Aibo, my Aipom. His tail is stronger than his arms and feet! Isn't that some awesome strength?" Gold's Pokémon then came charging over to him, licking and hugging him to make sure that he was alright. "Hey, you guys! Thanks, thanks but I'm alright, really!" Gold laughed as his Pokémon continued to comfort him to make sure was really alright. A little while later, Gold and the young boy entered his house. As they walked towards his room, the young boy asked, "Gold... Are... are all these YOUR Pokémon?! There sure are a lot of them!" "It's been like this since I was born. They're like family to me now." Gold said as the young boy nodded. "Everyone in the neighborhood calls my house the 'Pokémon Mansion'. Anyway, kid, what is your name?" "The name's Joey." The young held out his hand to shake as Gold took it and shook it pretty hard. "Nice to meet you, Joey! My name's Gold! Your luggage is here for you, if you want it!" Gold introduced himself while pointing his billiard cue over to the middle of the den room where they were walking past. "Awesome, thanks, Gold. But, if you don't mind I would like to stay here for the night." Joey said as Gold nodded. "No problem, Joey. You can sleep in the den if you want!" Gold said, as Gold's mom nodded, even though, he didn't ask for permission. "Well, anyway, thanks for getting my luggage back from the Murkrow." Joey said as Gold smiled at him. "To be honest, I was supposed to bring this straight to Professor Elm. But you already know Professor Elm, right?" "Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about. The Professor that lives in this town, right? I've never met him before." Gold stated, kind of surprising Joey. "That's the guy! And I was to entrusted to get this package to..." Joey pulled out a picture that showed Professor Pine's picture on it. "This guy! Professor Pine!" "What did you just say?! Professor Pine?!" Gold asked surprised as he stared at the picture for a second. "Professor Pine is... Professor Pine is..." He's so surprised... Joey thought happily. It makes sense though. He took over the position for Professor Oak after his sudden death. There's no single Pokémon Trainer that hasn't heard of him in the past two years... "That guy who took over Professor Oak's spot in the radio show with DJ Mary!" Gold said, holding up his radio and making Joey fall flat on his back. "Gold, damn it! Is that how you talk about a world renowned Pokémon Professor!... That's it, Joey!" "What's it, Gold?" Joey asked, getting back up to hear what idea Gold had in his head this time. "You, when you deliver that luggage are you going to see Professor Pine?" Gold asked. "Yeah, that's right. Apparently, he's in Cherrygrove right now doing some research and that's why I have to head over there..." Joey responded. "GOOD! Take me with you then!" Gold shouted, confusing Joey. "As a Pokémon Trainer, I can't give up the opportunity to meet a famous Pokémon Professor!" That... is all a lie... He probably just wants to coerce Professor Pine into giving him an autograph from DJ Mary... Joey said, as he sighed. "So, what do you say, Joey?" Gold asked as Joey nodded to him. "Fine... You can come. Just don't be nuisance while we travel there!" Joey said, as Gold pumped his fist into the air, happy to go to see Professor Pine. For the rest of the night, since they were both so tired, they both just went to sleep. Tomorrow was another big day and it was more than Gold would ever imagine. Category:Chapters Category:Gold Star Chapters